Glass Winged Angel
by Gussie
Summary: Sora, a humanbirdhybrid, has come to Destiny Islands to escape the institute that he was in. He meets Riku on the beach and the boy seems too friendly... Or is he a spy? bad summary, Warning: Yaoi RikuXSora Mpreg and more pairings! more inside!
1. A whole new world

**Glass Winged Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride in which some of this story was based off of. Not much of it was though.**

**Chapter 1: Sora-A whole new world**

**.Sora's POV.**

I rushed out the doors and away from the screeching alarms.

"Where is he?!" Someone yelled.

"He got away! Send out the Q.R. Team!" Another yelled. I pushed my feet harder into the ground building up speed. I could hear the team behind me.

"There he is! Don't let him get away! He's valuable!" They yelled. I opened my wings and jumped into the air. I began to flap them gaining altitude by the minute. I headed southeast. I was intent on getting away. The Q.R. Team started to fire at me.

"Stop that! He's worth more than ten of you idiots!!" Someone screamed. I rose higher yet, never looking back. The sun slowly arched over the east horizon. I was over the ocean. Looking down I spotted a small reclusive island a ways away from any major landforms. I slowly descended to a lower altitude. When I saw no one on the beach I began to lower myself onto the ground and then dropped. I made contact with the ground making my knees buckled. I fell to my knees in the sand. I curled my wings inward making sure they were tight to my back before I flopped onto my back in the sand. I have no clue as to how long I laid there. When I opened my eyes a pail young man with silver shoulder-length locks was shaking me. I jumped up almost hitting the silver-haired teen in front of me.

"I'm Sorry!" I said surprised by his presence. I went to stand up but couldn't. I left the Institute before they could feed us. I didn't have very much strength, in fact I basically had none at all. I collapsed and just laid there.

"Are you okay?" The teen asked.

"I will be, just need sleep…" I said dozing off.

"Hey!" He said waking me up, "You can't sleep here. If you'll come with me, you can sleep at my house." The teen said. I immediately went on full alert.

"I'm fine really! I'll just go swimming and I'll be fine! Don't worry about me." I said hastily getting up. The silveret quirked an eyebrow upwards.

"Whatever you say…" He said getting up from his crouched position. Then my stomach chose the absolute worst time to growl. The teen looked at me and laughed. "Come on! I'll make you a delicious dinner too!" He said. My stomach growled again and I decided I'd take him up on his offer.

"Thanks." I said following him up the beach.

"You're not from here are you?" He asked.

"Umm… No. I lived in Hollow Bastion before." It wasn't a lie. The institute had been in Hollow Bastion I just thought of it more as _hell_.

"So… You look tired. How'd you get here?" The silveret asked.

"Flew." I said not thinking about what was coming out of my mouth.

"Where's you family?" He asked.

"I don't have one." I said once again not thinking about the words spewing from my mouth.

"Mad at them?" The teen asked again.

"You could say that…" I replied.

"What's you name?" He asked.

"Sora."

"I'm Riku." From that point until we got to Riku's house we were basically silent.

"So where's your family?" I asked him.

"My parents are away for two months on a business trip. I have a little sister though. Her name is Awen." Riku said. I scanned his home looking from picture to picture.

"Awen! I'm Home!" Riku yelled up some stairs.

"Riku!" A little girl yelled running down the stairs. She looked about 13 or 14. She had waist length silver her and a light tan to her skin. "What were you doing?" She asked him.

"I was out getting groceries." He said holding up the bags I hadn't noticed before.

"Who's he?" Awen asked looking straight at me.

"This is Sora, Sora this is Awen. She can be a little brat sometimes but, all you have to do to get her to stop being mean is ask about her—" Riku was cut off as the girl launched herself at him.

"I told you not to tell anyone about that!" She said trying, and failing, to wrestle her brother.

"Alright, alright!" Riku said pushing her off and getting up. I chuckled some. It was fun to be around people you knew weren't going to die sometime soon.

"So, Sora, what brings you to Destiny Islands?" Awen asked.

"Umm… I don't really know. It seemed like a good place to get away." That wasn't an entire lie either. I was really trying to get away.

"What would you like to eat, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Ohmigod! Riku's cooking! Yes!! Riku absolutely rocks at cooking!" Awen said. Riku turned and headed into the kitchen. I followed him and Awen followed me. "Oh. My. God." She gasped. I gasped as she stroked my wings. I had forgotten to put a sweatshirt on over them. Somewhere in the background I heard Riku tell Awen his cooking wasn't _that _great. "Sora! You have—" I slapped my hand over her mouth and held a finger to my lips.

"Shhh…" I whispered quietly. I curled my wings so tight to my back that it hurt my muscles.

"What were you saying Awen?" Riku called from in the kitchen. I gave her a pleading look.

"Umm… Nothing! I'm gonna go show Sora upstairs. We'll be back down for lunch!" She yelled tugging me up the stairs. Once we were up stairs I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding in. "You have wings!" She hissed once we were in her room.

"Yes. I ran away from an institute in Hollow Bastion. They experimented on me since I was a baby. They gave me wings and other things I will not say." I whispered quickly.

"You have wings!" She hissed again, "Does Riku know?" She asked.

"No, I don't really want him to know at the moment. So could I borrow a Sweatshirt or something?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, let me get one from Riku's room." She said. She left the room for a short while and when she came back she was carrying one of Riku's sweatshirts. "It's gonna be a bit big because he's obviously larger than you." Awen said.

"Thanks." I said slipping the huge hoodie over my head. Then we started to head back down the stairs.

"There you guys are. I made hotdogs with chili sauce and all the fixings. Then for dessert I made lava cakes that we can eat with hot fudge and ice cream." Riku said starting to make a hotdog for himself. "Dig in." He said. Awen got two more plates out and handed one to me. Then she started to make her own hotdog. I started to make a hotdog for myself then. Once I was done making it I took a seat beside Awen and Riku at the table. I started to eat my hotdog. Riku looked at me and laughed. "Why are you wearing a sweatshirt? It's like 98 degrees out." He said laughing. I tensed.

"Umm… I'm naturally cold blooded." I said.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, I guess you can wear it then." He said smirking.

"Thanks." I said finishing off my hotdog. I yawned, stretching my arms upwards.

"If you'd like to lie down you can use my bed." Riku said.

"I would, thanks." I said getting up and going up the stairs, and heading into Riku's room. I noticed his room was very clean. I laid down on the bed and almost instantly dozed off into a deep sleep. But it was one of those deep sleeps that you can hear what's going on around you too. I almost always sleep like that. It was a long, long while before I woke up. When I did wake up the sun was setting. I went downstairs and found no one around. Except there was a note on the kitchen table.

_Sora,_

_Hey, Awen and I went down to the beach for a party. Join us later if you want. Hopefully we'll see you there._

_-Riku_

I read the note a couple times before I decided I'd got to the party. I slipped my shoes on and headed out the door. It was a 3 minute walk to the beach. By the time I got there I was really, _really_ warm. I jumped off the board walk and into the sand. I sat back on the board walk and scanned the dancing mob of people. Quickly I spotted a mop of silver hair. I headed towards the person hoping that the person was Riku or Awen. I tapped the person on the shoulder and they turned around.

"Sora! I was wonderin' if you were gonna show up. Why are you still wearing a sweatshirt?" Riku asked.

"I was just a little chilly." I said trying to put off telling him until I left this island.

"Anyway, want a drink?" He asked.

"What do they have?" I asked in response.

"They have a lot. There's beer, soda, margaritas, and a lot more." He said.

"I'll take a beer." I answered.

"Coming right up." He said heading off to get the drink. I stood awkwardly in the middle of everyone. I felt really weird. Like something bad was going to happen. I shrugged it off as Riku came back with my drink and a whole lot of people. "Sora these are my friends, Kairi, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Leon, and Cloud." Riku said pointing to each one of them as he said their names.

"Thanks and it's nice to meet you all." I said taking it and popping open my beer. I drank almost half of it in one gulp. One thing I forgot to mention, because of my body being different, with the wings and all, if I got just one beer I can be drunk with in a matter of minutes. And because I forgot about that, that's exactly what I was. Drunk, Smashed, Hammered, totally and utterly drunk.

"Riku, this one is adorable! Where'd you find him at?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, Sora is not an object. He is adorable though." Riku said. I laughed uncontrollably. They all looked at me as if I was on drugs.

"What makes you think I'm not an object? Hmm, Riku?" I said through alcohol slurred speech.

"Sora… Humans aren't objects. Therefore you aren't an object. What's up with you?" He asked.

"Why? What's up with me?" I asked sounding like quite an alcoholic. His group of friends looked at me like I was crazy.

"Riku… Are you sure this one is sane?" Axel asked.

"Yes! He was fine before he drank that beer!" Riku said.

"He must not be able to handle his alcohol well." Roxas said taking a drink of his beer.

"You're one to talk!" Axel snorted.

"Hey!" Roxas screeched indignantly.

While they fought a faster song came on. "Wanna dance?" Riku asked.

Because I had no control over my answer or my body, it was all alcohol, I danced with Riku. He spun me so I was in front of him but not facing him. He started to grind into me. I ground back moving in sync with him. I smiled as we moved together. Is this what being normal felt like? Riku and I danced for a while longer. Then I danced with a group of people. I started getting way to hot though. I just wanted to take my sweatshirt off, but I knew I couldn't with all those people around.

One of the persons in the group I was dancing with tried to take my sweatshirt off. I gripped it tightly shoving it down.

"Just a little peak?" The person asked.

"No!" I shouted.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way!" The guy said picking me up onto his shoulder and starting to walk off with me. Awen soon spotted me pounding uselessly into the man's back. "Sora, you're coming back with me." He said. I immediately knew he was from the institute.

Awen came over with Axel, Riku, Roxas, and Kairi in tow.

"Sir, I'd like you to put that boy down." She said in a do-it-or-die sort of tone.

"Little girl what happens to this boy is none of your concern!" The man said back. Awen smirked along with everyone else in the group. She swung her leg under his feet knocking him over. I rolled away from him and sprang to my feet.

"Leave my friend alone." Awen said. She kicked him hard in the ribs. Then the others started to kick him too. A little while longer and we started to head for their house. I was so tired that Riku was carrying me by the end.

He laid me down on the guest bed, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

After a long nights sleep I felt wonderful in the morning. I just laid in the bed. A little while later the door opened and Riku stood in the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. I smiled at him.

"You have wings?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

My face fell. "How did you find out?" I asked him.

"When we danced. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again.

"I can explain. When I said I lived in Hollow Bastion, what I meant was I was an experiment there. They gave me wings and… other things…" I said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I have to make sure I can trust you before I tell you! You could've been one of the institute's spies!" I said trying to get him to see what I saw.

"I understand. I guess it just shocked me a little. I mean… You have wings!" He said. I looked down at the blanket.

"It's not that cool… In fact it's not cool at all." I whispered. My eyes teared up and I pulled my knees to my chest. I hugged them with my arms and put my forehead against my knees as I cried.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Riku said coming over to me and rubbing my shoulder.

"N-Nothing." I said wiping my eyes and getting up. I put a smile on my face. "So did you cook breakfast this morning?" I asked. Riku laughed and we proceeded down the stairs. Awen was at the table eating chocolate chip pancakes when we came down.

"So, Riku, did you find out what you wanted to know?" She asked.

"I sure did." He said, "Except for one thing…" He turned to me, "Did you want to stay for awhile? To, you know, take a break?" He asked me.

I smiled again. "I'd love to stay. Thanks."

* * *

This is the redone version of this chapter! I'd very much appreciate all reviews! I'm starting a new thing, where I'd like to try to answer the reviews I get. As for the questions I got about Sora and that stuff last time: the questions will be answered eventually. Thanks for all who review and even those who at least read what I write! I'm very happy to have gotten a chance to hear from the public! 


	2. Situations

**Glass Winged Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride in which some of this story was based off of. Not much of it was though.**

**Chapter 2: Sora & Riku-Situations**

**.Sora's POV.**

I'm getting totally adjusted to being with others that weren't going to hurt you was really hard to do. I'm doing it though.

"Sora?" Awen yelled up the stairs making me jump about 3 foot in the air. I turned toward the door.

"Y—Yes?" I answered.

"Would you come down here?" She asked. I slowly got up from the soft comfy bed I had deemed mine the last few nights. As I came down the stairs I saw the group of people from the party. They all looked at me expectantly and I slowed my travels down the stairs. I slowly started to go back up the stairs backwards.

"Sora…" Riku said. I looked at him.

"You told them, didn't you?! I knew I couldn't trust anyone." I yelled. I turned and ran up the stairs. I heard footsteps come up the stairs after me. I make a sharp left and into the guest bedroom. I darted for the window. I whipped it open and pulled off the sweatshirt, when I heard a click behind me.

"Sora, I don't want to use this on you. But I have strict orders to kill you if you will not stay here." Riku said.

"Wh—What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm saying that we are trying to protect you. Everyone you met at the party, my sister and I, we are all trying to protect you." He said his aim steady as the others filed into the room. All of whom had guns pointed at me.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't you?" Axel said.

"Because you could be from the science institute…" I said shaking with fear. The blonde one, Roxas as I recall, stepped forward lowering his gun to the floor.

"Rox, What are you doing?" Axel asked.

"Sora, I know this is hard to believe, but we sincerely want to help. We're not trying to hurt you…" He said.

"I can't trust you!" I screeched in fear.

"You can though." He said as he slipped his bulky vest off of his body, slowly he spread wings that were black speckled with white and gray. I stared at him and collapsed onto the floor in a wild fit of sobs and tears. Roxas came to me and picked me up. I clung to him, heaving sobs and sniffling. He sat on the bed with me in his arms. "I know how you feel Sora. I know what it's like to hurt for so long and then finally find a group like the G.A.T.R.S"

"Who is the G.A.T.R.S?" I asked still hiccupping slightly.

"The G.A.T.R.S, are the people standing around you at this very moment." Roxas said. I looked around.

"What does G.A.T.R.S stand for?" I asked again.

"It stands for Genetically Altered Teenager Rescue Services. Just about everyone here has been genetically altered. We've all been through the stuff you have, just not as long. I know they rescued the group of us when we were all like, 5 or 6. So we don't remember much but it's still there." Roxas said, talking in a calm soothing voice. I glanced up at the group. Roxas stroked my hair. I snuggled into his chest, hiding my eyes from the others. I know he motioned to them to go somewhere. I heard the door close with a soft '_click_'. Roxas slowly lowered both of to the bed as I dozed off. I felt the warmth leave and I whimpered. I heard Roxas close the door behind him and got up. I walked over to the door and out of it as quietly as a cat on the prowl. I slowly made my way down the stairs. The group was sitting in the living room talking, and I listened.

"Sora is one heck of a person. The bios we got from the S.I. say that his average speed in flight for two hours straight was 135 miles per hour, he ran the mazes in less than 10 seconds and…" There was some typing.

"What is it Zexion?" Riku's voice could be heard.

"There's encrypted files on here about other improvements made to Sora. They seem to be important." Zexion said. I looked around the corner for a nanosecond, but everyone's head snapped towards me.

"Told you he got up Riku!" Awen teased.

"Shush Awen. We know you have enhanced hearing." Riku said.

"Sora, why don't you go back upstairs?" Leon asked.

"I want to know what's in the file." I said, trying to be bold.

"Sora…" Demyx said, "We don't even know how to open it yet." I looked at him, and smirked.

"You can hack a computer system that has maximum security, but you can't get an encrypted file open?" I said crossing my arms.

"What do you suggest?" Demyx said defensively.

"The file needs a password, correct?" I asked Zexion, who nodded, "They always called me number 8021." I said. Zexion quickly entered it into the password form. It opened the file.

"It's opened, but it needs to be translated. So, I will get started on it, but right now I'm tired." Zexion said.

"Well, we'll see you all later." Riku said pushing people out of the door. I turned to Awen.

"Where does everyone else live?" I asked.

"There are a total of 7 houses on this road and we all own our own. Although we are more often at each others than our own." She said.

"Oh… Well I'm going back up to my room…Good night." I said before heading upstairs. I went into my bedroom and crawled beneath the sheets, snuggling into the warmth. Sleep…

The next morning I woke up and headed downstairs to find everyone from last night there again.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Axel greeted. I pouted at him and sat down.

"Have you translated much Zexion?" I asked. The gray haired teen looked up with a slight frown on his face.

"It's proving to be incredibly difficult to translate. It has a very, very unique code that it's written in and I cannot find the translation key." He said. I frowned deeply as Riku carried food out into the room and set it on the coffee table.

"You're just a bundle of secrets aren't ya?" Axel said, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, is there any _hope_ for discovering what it says?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, it just seems that you were a highly protected 'project'." Zexion said using air quotes.

"Well, yeah… They put millions of dollars into my creation. They told me about it everyday, how I was worth more than twenty (20) million dollars." I said.

"Oh god…" Axel whispered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What…?" I asked.

"Roxas, call Xigbar!" Axel said.

"What's going on? Who is that?" I asked beginning to panic. Roxas pulled his cell phone out dialing a number before putting the ringing phone to his ear.

"Hey, Xig, we have a code black… Yup… Seriously… Xig! Just gather everyone up and get over to Riku's house!" He said snapping his phone shut. I started hyper ventilating.

"Sora? ...Sora? Are you okay?" Riku said shaking my shoulder as I fell forward. "Sora!" He yelled catching before I hit the ground. He laid me down on the couch. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could tell what was going on around me. I could hear everything. I heard when people came in the door. I felt when someone touched my forehead lightly with cold hands making me shiver.

"I think he's gone into a stress induced fever." A voice said.

"Is he okay though? He just kinda… collapsed!" Another said. I groaned as someone picked me up.

"Where are you taking him Riku?!" I heard Awen yell.

"Upstairs! Where he can sleep in his nice comfy bed!" Riku yelled back.

I opened my eyes a slit. "I'm too hot!" I whined, squirming around in his arms.

"Stop squirming!" Riku said as he shouldered the door to my bedroom open. I opened my eyes more.

"Want food…" I rasped.

"I'll get you some. Just rest." Riku said, laying me down on my bed. I snuggled into my pillows and was asleep almost instantly.

**.Riku's POV.**

I walked back down the stairs and into the living room, where everyone was sitting/standing.

"Why are we here?" Vexen asked.

"We are here because Sora is a hybrid. They will not just leave him here. They will send person after person to get him back." Zexion informed.

"Why do we want the little brat then?" Xigbar asked. Xigbar was a gruff looking man with black hair streaked with silver. I rolled my eyes setting 4 pieces of toast, 3 sausages, a peeled orange and a glass of whole milk on a tray.

"Riku? Are you… taking food to the kid?" Xig asked again.

"Yeah, So?" I snapped in reply.

"Riku!" Awen pouted, "That's unfair, and you never brought me breakfast in bed!"

"Your point…?" I asked.

"You like him don't you?" Luxord teased.

"Cut it out!" I said as I moved to the steps. I began climbing the stairs. At the top I slowly opened his door and crept in. Without making a sound I went to the desk in his room. Once I tapped the tray on the desk he sat up and looked at me.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Bringing you food?" I whispered.

"Oh…" He said staring at nothing in particular before lying back down on the bed. I chuckled. Picking up the tray I moved to sit on the edge of his bed. I fed him everything that was on his tray. Once he was finished I had him sit up a little and drink the glass of milk I brought him before lying back down to rest. He looked up at me with half lidded eyes. I smiled leaning down I kissed his forehead before getting up and leaving. As I reached the bottom of the steps I was bombarded with a million questions.

"So, what were you and Sora doin'?" Xigbar asked.

"You didn't make him immobile too, did you?" Luxord asked.

"What exactly is going on here?" Asked an angry female voice.

"Larxene! Riku has a boyfriend!" Awen yelled. I growled at her.

"'Bout freakin' time! Anyway, what's going on?" Larxene asked. Larx was a woman with blonde hair slicked back except for two long bangs.

"We have a new addition to the group. Project 0821, known to us as Sora, is a hybrid. He is very valuable." Zexion restated.

"Find out what will make him stay. And give it to him." Larxene said, and all eyes turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're obviously the closest to the boy! Figure it out!" Vexen stated.

"I'm not going to manipulate him! I don't want him to stay if he doesn't want to!" I yelled.

"Shhh!!" Awen shushed putting a finger to her lips. She shifted her eyes to the stairs. "I just heard something." She said.

I turned my eyes to the stairs. The upstairs hallway was completely dark. I have my own strengths though, I had night vision. I could clearly make out Sora's form standing in the hallway outside of his door.

"Sora, please come down here." I said loud enough for him to hear. He slowly made his way to the top of the steps and down them.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked looking uncomfortable.

"Don't lie; we know you just heard what we said." Larxene snapped. I glared at her.

"I heard yelling, but I didn't hear what it was about…" He said trying his best to defend himself.

"Don't worry about it Sora… Just please go back to sleep. We'll try to be quieter so that you can get some rest." I said. He nodded and smiled as he walked back up the stairs. I smiled at his retreating form. As I turned back to the group they all smirked at me.

"We don't have to figure out what he wants, we already have it." Xigbar said, his smirk growing wider.

* * *

A/N: I'm proudly presenting the next installment of Glass Winged Angel! I hope everyone likes it! Please review! Also, please no flames! I liked writing this chapter but I think I'll like writing the next ones soooo much better! I have a basic plotline planned out in my mind and it is going to be great. The chapter title is kind of funny Cause I was listening to Escape the Fate's song 'Situations' and decided that was going to be the title! Anywho! I hoped you liked it and please review!


	3. Me? !

**Glass Winged Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride in which some of this story was based off of. Not much of it was though.**

**Chapter 3: Riku-Me?!**

**.Riku's POV.**

I stared at them incredulously. "You're kidding me right?" I asked in an unconvinced voice.

"Absolutely not, it's just plain obvious that you two like each other. So spice up the love life Riku." Vexen answered.

"No, no, f—"

"Riku!"

"I was gonna say frick! Don't freak out Awen!!" I yelled.

"Shhh!!!" They all shushed.

"I'm sorry but no, I'm not going to be used just so he'll stay here. That's final!" I said, crossing my arms.

_Ping!_

"Oh!" Zexion said in excitement, "It found something!" He begins to read and type.

"Well, I'm leaving!" Xigbar said. The rest followed his lead going toward the front door.

"I'm going to the beach!" Awen yelled bounding up the stairs to get her bikini on. I slowly climbed the stairs. When I got to the landing I hesitantly walked over to Sora's door. I placed my hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed it open.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You want to go to the beach?" I ask.

"I… I guess." He says. I flick the light switch up, turning on the lights. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's ok you can wear one of my swimsuits, and as for the wings don't worry, we know of a small island a little ways away from here that has a beautiful beach." I said.

"Okay." He said walking over to me. He pulls me all the way into the room and closes the door. He hugs me and I am shocked at first then I just hug him back. Then he did the strangest thing. He kissed me. And the funny thing is I kissed back. I opened my lips a little and let my tongue out to run along his bottom lip. He moaned into the kiss. I smirked and pulled away.

"I guess this means that you like me like I like you." I said hugging him but pulling away slightly, "Does this mean that Sora wants to go out with me?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone else!!" He said looking into my eyes pleadingly.

"Fine, fine! Not until you're ready." I said leaning down and pecking him on the lips.

"Thank you Riku." He said smiling at me.

"For what?" Awen said from behind us.

"Awen! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for you two to get dressed so we can go to the beach." She said.

"What did you hear?" Sora asked.

"That you two are going out now!!" She said smirking.

"You can't tell anyone!" Sora whimpered.

"I promise." She said, smiling at him. He heaved a big sigh.

"Thank you." He said. Awen and I turned around and left. She went downstairs to get sun block while I went into my room to get dressed.

I came out of my room with an extra pair of swim trunks and a shirt for Sora. I gave them to him, he smiled and went back into his room, shutting the door behind himself.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to pack us some food. If Sora was anything like Roxas he was going to need lots of food to keep his energy up. I started by packing eight or nine sandwiches, then I packed two bags of chips, finally I threw in three two liters and some cups and plates. I put it all into our rolling cooler, closing the lid right as Sora came down the stairs. I smiled at him.

"Ready to go? I brought lots of food!" I said making him smile. I grabbed the cooler. "Awen already left with our towels and the sun block. We'll just have to take my boat." I said as we walked out the door. We walked the short distance to the beach where my boat was tied up at. I placed the cooler in first and let Sora get in next. He plopped down on the seat in the way front. I untied the boat and shoved off before hopping into the boat and starting to row. It only took five minutes to get to the little secluded beach. Awen was running after Demyx who had her shoe and was running toward the water. Everyone else was just lounging on the sand, except for Axel and Roxas who were in a heated make out session in the shallow water and Zexion who was on his computer. Kairi and Namine were there too. They are friends of ours who don't have powers but who know about ours.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I hopped out into the water to drag the boat up onto the shore. Sora looked cautiously at the water before determining that it was shallow enough and hopping out. He grabbed his stuff and ran onto the shore.

"What, are you scared of the water?" Xigbar asked him as he sat a ways away from the water.

"N—No!" Sora said defensively.

"Oh really, then why don't you just swim out to the end of the fence and back. Hmm?" Xig asked.

"Fine." Sora said getting up and walking to the water. He slowly stepped into the crystal clear water. He heaved a big breath and walked further before diving into the water. He was under for a long time.

"Where is he?" I asked getting slightly panicked. Xig stared at me like I was crazy for getting so upset. Then his head popped up out of the water and he struggled to stay up, then he disappeared again. "Shit." I whispered before running into the water. Diving when it got deep enough. I got out to where he was and swam down to the bottom of the water. He was sitting there, not moving. I sped up and grabbed him when I realized the dart in his neck. I pulled it out and swam him to the surface.

"Roxas!" I yelled, he broke away from Axel and pushed himself to his feet.

"What?" He asked.

"Help me!" I yelled. He hopped out of the water spreading his wings and catching a breeze, gliding over to me. "Take him!" I yelled again. Roxas picked Sora up and flew him back to shore. I swam back to shore, and went over to him. "Move!" I said to everyone gathered around him. I fell to my knees and started CPR. I started to pump on his chest when he coughed up water. Sputtering and heaving as he sat up straight.

"Where'd he go?" He asked.

"Who? Sora?" Awen asked.

"T—" He broke off in a fit of coughs, "The person… who came to get me back." He said.

"There was a dart in your neck, so I'm guessing he couldn't have gotten far." I said. Just then a scaly thing hopped out of the water behind us. Sora was to his feet and in the air in seconds. The rest of us just looked at him.

"Give project 0821 back and we can all go back to living in peace. He's essential to their research." The fish person said.

"_Sora _is going no where." Axel corrected. The thing's smirk went from up to down in a fraction of a second, because the next second my fist was in his face. It growled at me, rearing back to punch me. The thing was too slow though because Axel was punching and kicking it with his cat like speed. That was his changes they made him like a cat. The fish person landed on its backside and was swimming away in the next second. Roxas backed up some and took a running jump up into the air to talk to Sora. Sora hugged him and stopped trying to hold himself up. Roxas lowered them both to the ground slowly.

After a couple of minutes we were all having fun again. Sora was sitting on the beach when the rest of us went to get in the water. So I stayed with him. "What's up?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that if I go back into the water I might get taken away. I don't want to leave! I like it here you guys are all so nice to me." He blushed and looked down, "And I don't want to leave you, 'cause I _really_ like you." He whispered. I laughed at his antics.

"Well, I really like you too, Sora. And I promise that if we go out in the water I won't let them take you anywhere." I said. He looked up at me with love and trust swimming in his big, beautiful, blue eyes. He smiled at me as I got up and offered him my hand. He took it and pulled himself up. We walked slowly toward the water. He looked at it cautiously. I walked in and looked back at him.

"It's not going to hurt you Sora. Come on, it'll be alright." I said smiling at him. He looked at me and took a few steps into the water. I smiled bigger. When he got close enough he hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Riku." I was stunned at first but then I looked into his eyes and smiled again.

"I love you too, Sora." I whispered back. He smiled and dove into the water swimming out to the rest of the group. I did the same and the rest of the day for me and Sora was secret kisses, hugs, and whispered 'I love you's. Nothing else was important as Sora to me… Well, except maybe the fact that Awen was getting a little to comfortable with Luxord.

"Awen!" I said catching her attention. She got up from her position next to Luxord. She came over to where Sora and I were sitting.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"So, what's up with you and Luxord?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Riku, I think you and Sora have a better chance of having sex before me and him do. He's too much of a gentleman to do that to me!" She said.

Sora blushed profusely. "Could you not say that so loud?" He whispered.

"Sorry Sora. I didn't mean to." She said back offering him a smile. He beamed at her. She looked at him thoughtfully before turning and walking over to Kairi, and Namine.

"What was that look for?" Sora asked cautiously.

"I don't know…" I answered as another boat came up. Sora scrambled for his shirt. He was pulling it over his head when it got caught in his hair.

"Ow! Shit!" Sora hissed under his breath. I laughed and helped him pull it over his head.

"What'd we miss?" Cloud said walking up to us.

"Nothing really." I answered back.

"Oh really…" Leon said raising his eyebrow.

"Cause it seems to me that you two seem a little cozy." He said.

I sighed, "You guys can't tell anyone, but Sora and I are dating."

Cloud squealed and hugged us both at the same time. "I'm happy for you." he whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back. He let us go, winked at us and walked over to talk to

Namine, Kairi, and Awen. Who were still chatting about… something. After Cloud was there for a minute he looked over at Sora and smiled shaking hands with all three girls.

I'm not sure I was going to like whatever was going on over there. I watched as Awen came back over.

"Can I borrow Sora from you for a minute?" She asked.

"N—"

"Thanks!" She said before I could finish she had grabbed his hand and ran off with him, Kairi, Namine, and Cloud right behind her. I figured he was in good hand though, I mean, Awen's a good fighter. She could definitely hold her own against anything the institute sent her way. I leaned back again let them have their fun. I knew they'd bring him back. I closed my eyes and must have dozed off, because a minute later Awen was tapping my shoulder and waking me up.

"Riku?" She whispered. I opened my eyes and leaned up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10 o' clock at night! You've been sleeping since we left with Sora!" She said giggling.

"Where is Sora?" I asked.

"He went home with Roxas and Axel; we have to pick him up on our way home. I figured he shouldn't be left alone at our house." She said.

"Good thinking." I said getting up and moving to get my things. After I grabbed my cooler and our towels I moved them to our boat. Awen climbed into hers and we rowed home. We picked up Sora and went home. Sora was asleep before his head hit the pillow and I was not close behind. Yes I slept in his bed because I was too lazy to go to my own bed. What would he mind? We loved each other. So as I lay there he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my chest. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Stroking his hair I whispered, "I love you." And I like to believe that when he snuggled closer again it was his way of saying, "I love you too."

* * *

A/n: Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't tell me it happened to quick, I already know it was quick but it's for a reason I promise! It will all make perfect sense soon! Please review, I love hearing what everyone likes! thanks for reading!! 

-VJ


	4. BEAUTIFUL Day

**Glass Winged Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride in which some of this story was based off of. Not much of it was though.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Riku-B-E-A-Utiful day**

**.Riku's POV.**

**.2 weeks later.**

Sora and I had been secretly dating for 2 weeks now. Every now and then when we'd be at home he'd pull me into a closet for a secret make-out session. I'm not bothered by these but Awen is when we suddenly come out of closets. No pun intended. Although he's been getting more daring lately…

I walked down the hallway toward the stairs to get started on lunch, when all of a sudden Sora pulled me into his room. He slammed his lips onto mine and I moaned as he started to get more passionate. My tongue snaked out of my mouth and probed his lower lip gently. He moaned into the kiss.

"Riku…" Then there was a knock.

"Sora, Riku? Are you guys in there?" Awen asked. Sora groaned in a distressed fashion. I opened the door and walked out. Sora smoothed his clothes down before coming out. "You do know that we have guests over at this very minute!" She hissed. Sora blushed and I smirked.

"Don't smirk like that Riku it's not funny." Sora said smacking my arm. I didn't stop though I just turned and headed downstairs.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked. I only got a few replies. "So, Zex come up with anything on Sora's encrypted files?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm getting close though, I can feel it." He said as the clacking of keys started again. As I slipped into the kitchen and started preparing food my mind slipped to Sora, which led to the knife slipping which led to my foot being impaled by a knife.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. I tried to reach down and pull the knife out, but then realized I couldn't bend that far with out moving my foot. I winced as the blade moved. "Fuck." I hissed. "Can I get some help?" I asked. That's when Sora and Awen came down the stairs. Awen whispered to Sora and Sora came towards the kitchen.

"Riku?" He asked, and then he saw my foot. "What the hell happened?"

"The knife slipped and fell, coincidently right into my foot. Could you please pull it out for me?" I asked. He nodded and kneeled on the floor. He muttered something and then pulled the knife out. I screamed in agony as my foot started bleeding a little. I fell to the floor in pain and just laid there. I could feel Sora take my sock off tentatively and place my foot back on the floor. He got up and left the room. When he came back he was sporting a first aid kit.

"Sora… What are you doing?" I asked.

"This might sting some." He said as he rubbed a cotton ball covered in rubbing alcohol. I winced and yelped. He gave me an apologetic look and kept rubbing the wound until the cotton ball was covered in blood. Then he did another cotton ball. After that you put antibiotic cream on it and wrapped it in bandages. He help my up and into the next room.

"It looks like I'm out of commission for a while huh?" I asked. Sora chuckled earning a few suspicious looks.

"Yeah…" Sora said, and then he leaned down. "That's doesn't mean you can't meet me in your bedroom tonight, hm?" He whispered as he leaned up. I was getting hard just thinking about it. I couldn't wait for tonight.

**A few hours later…**

Zexion and the others had just left and Awen helped me up to my room before leaving to go to Namine's.

"Bye Awen! Be careful!" I yelled from my bed. Then Sora came in in a sexy nightie, which I do not want to know where it came from.

"Does Riku need someone to cheer him up and make the pain go away?" Sora asked playfully, crawling up the bed and kissing me softly on the lips.

"He sure does." I whispered back to him. I kissed him more passionately. Our kisses slowly becoming short make out sessions.

"R—Riku, I want you, _now._" He said. I flipped our positions and took off his nightie.

Then I cursed under my breath, "Sora go into the bathroom and get the lotion." I said, seeing as I can't walk he hopped up and ran for the bathroom grabbing the lotion and bringing it back into the room. He handed it to me and lay back down on the bed. I rubbed it on my fingers and moved them to his entrance. "Tell me if it hurts too much." He nodded as I put one finger into him. His face contorted into one of discomfort and his muscles clenched around my finger. I placed a hand on his hip and massaged as I put another finger in, making scissoring motions. He clenched his muscles again. "Babe," I whispered, "You have to relax for me. I can't do this if you don't relax." Then he willed himself to relax as I added another finger and searched for his prostate. When I heard him gasp I knew I had hit his sweet spot. I brushed passed it again and he moaned louder. I pulled my fingers out and he whimpered at the loss.

I put the lotion on my own need and started to push in. I watched as his face contorted again, but he willed himself to relax. Once I was all the way in I waited for him to tell me to move.

"R—Riku, move I need to feel you…" He whispered. I pulled out and pushed slowly back in. "Faster Riku." He said. So I went faster. We had just built up a pace when he stuttered, "Harder, faster, deeper…" I did all of what he was asking, moving my hips back and forth fast to keep up with his request. The sound of skin hitting skin was unmistakable in the room. Then I hit his sweet spot and he screamed. I angled my hips and hit it again. I kept hitting it until I could feel that he was coming to his climax. I wrapped my fingers around his arousal and pumped and he moaned again.

"Cum for me Sora, let me see what you've got." I whispered into his ear. He yelled my name as he came all over his stomach and my hand. His anal walls clamped down around my dick and I came soon after he did. I pulled out of him and rolled to the side. He moved closer to me and snuggled against my chest. "I love you Sora." I whispered.

"I love you too, Riku." He whispered back.

**At Namine's house…**

**.Awen's POV.**

Namine, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, and I all sat in the living room of Namine's house.

"So, Nami, what do you think Sora and Riku are doing?" I whispered.

"I don't know, being naughty?" She whispered and we both giggled.

"What are you two giggling about?" Luxord said pulling me to him. I let out a shocked 'eep' as I was pulled closer.

"Nothing!" I said in a little kid voice. Just then Zexion's computer '_ping!_'ed and we all looked at him.

"It's got it!! It's decoding it!" He said obvious glee in his voice.

"Well, read us the stuff! What are his special powers?" I asked sarcastically.

"Okay, well, It says here that he can see excessively well in the dark, he is exceptionally fast, he can fly, duh, and… Oh my…" Zexion said.

"What?" Nami and I asked.

"Well, he, to put it basically, can have babies." Zexion said. Nami and I exchanged a look.

"Oh shit." We said in unison as we ran for the door. We ran down the street to my house and when we got there we knew we were too late. We walked up the stairs and they were both fast asleep.

"Fuck!" I hissed under my breath. We walked back downstairs and back to Namine's house.

"Where did you two go?" Demyx asked.

"To check on Riku and Sora." I answered.

"Well, I hope they didn't have sex." Luxord snickered. Namine and I exchanged a look. There was a silence for a minute.

"They did, didn't they?" Zexion asked.

"Umm… Yeah, they did." I answered.

"We didn't even know that they were a couple!" Demyx shrieked.

"You guys don't know everything that goes on between those two!" I said back.

"True, but now we need to so that we can help them through this, since Sora without knowing has gotten himself pregnant. Please, Awen, tell us so that we can help them." Zexion said. I sighed knowing that it would be the only way to help the two people whom I least expected to have a baby.

"Okay, So they started dating2 weeks ago, the day we all went to the beach and Sora almost drowned.

**The next morning at Riku's house…**

**.Riku's POV.**

I felt Sora get up hurriedly and run to the bathroom. Then I heard that horrible retching sound.

"Sora?" I asked while moving out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers while I was at it, and toward the bathroom. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"N—No… I feel horrible and I don't know why!" He whispered. I walked into the bathroom picking Sora up off the floor and setting him on the counter by the sink.

"Let's get you down stairs and eat a little something." I said, helping him get boxers on and go down the stairs. When we got down there Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Namine, Vexen, and Awen sitting in our living room. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"Riku, Sora why don't you guys sit down." Awen said, Giving us the loveseat.

"Awen, you didn't?" I asked.

"Sorry, but something happened." She said.

"What's going on?" Sora asked in a worried tone.

"Sora, last night Zexion got the information decoded," Awen began, "And, um, well, we found out that you can become pregnant." She said. I looked at Sora; he looked around at the face for a couple seconds before fainting.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked after getting Sora situated on the loveseat so that he was more comfortable.

"Very, and because of what you and Sora did last night it is very likely that he has become pregnant." Vexen said.

"Wow, so you mean when he got sick this morning it was because he was pregnant?" I asked.

"He got sick this morning?" Vexen asked as an answer to my question.

"Yeah, and he said he didn't know why." I answered.

"We should go to my house and check him with the ultra sound." Vexen stated getting up. I got up and picked Sora up, heading for the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" They asked.

"Well, Sora and I can't go parading around in our boxers so I figured I wouldgo get us some clothes." I said heading upstairs to get dressed. I dressed Sora and myself in some sweats and a loose t-shirt. As we were walking down the street Sora started to come to.

"What's going on?" He asked. I smiled down at him.

"Well, we're going to Vexen's house to do an ultra sound so that we can see if you are pregnant." I answered.

"Oh…" He whispered.

"Don't worry," I said kissing his forehead, "I'll be there with you the whole way." He smiled and wiggled closer to my chest. Upon reaching Vexen's house we went in and I laid Sora down on the table in beside the machine. Vexen put the gel on Sora's stomach and Sora gripped my hand in his tightly. I smiled at him. Then Vexen placed the probe on his stomach and started searching for a heartbeat.

"Well, that's very interesting…" He said.

"What?"

* * *

A/N: OMG!!! You'll never guess what happens next!!! If there is any excessive mistakes in grammar and spelling it because I got a laptop and I'm just learning how to type on it and I suck. lol. So please enjoy the new chapter and I'll be back with more as soon as I possibly can. 


	5. A long time to go

Glass Winged Angel

**Glass Winged Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride in which some of this story was based off of. Not much of it was though.**

**Chapter 5: Sora-Long time to go…**

**.Sora's POV.**

"What?" Riku and I asked at once.

"It seems that you two will be the proud fathers of two children." Vexen said moving out of the way of the screen and pointing to two circular things that happened to be my babies.

"Awww!" Awen and Nami cooed as they looked at the picture.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Awen said excitedly jumping up and down. I smiled and looked at Riku who looked shocked. I gave him a worried expression. He looked at my face and smiled.

"You're going to make a great mommy." He said teasingly as he kissed my lips. I crossed my arms across my chest, and pouted.

"That's not fair! I want to be the daddy!" I said. Riku chuckled at my childish display.

"I put them there, therefore I'm the daddy you're the mommy!" He said to me. I pouted more at this comment, I really didn't mind the concept of being called mommy, and I just like giving him a hard time.

"Just for that comment I'm going to be the bitchiest bitch I can be during this pregnancy." I said (only teasing), but he swallowed hard anyway.

"You two are going to need lots of help. For one, this is going to be _very_ strenuous on Sora. He is going to be eating for three people." Vexen said.

"We need to work out a system!" Nami called. "Certain people will help on certain days. This will give Riku, and Awen breaks!" She said in a cheerful manner. She went to find a paper and a pen. She wrote the days of the week and a section for names and handed to everyone. Luckily everyone in the group can cook, otherwise we'd have trouble. I shivered slightly.

"Are you cold babe?" Riku asked. I nodded my head a little. Vexen wiped the gel off of my abdomen and I pulled my shirt down. Then Riku pulled me into his arms to keep me warm. I smiled, sighed, and snuggled closer. "Let's get you to our house." Riku said. We all headed back to our house and we invited the others that weren't already there. They looked at Riku and I quizzically as they sat in our living room.

"Sora and I have some news." Riku began.

"I'm pregnant." I said, smiling. Their jaws went slack. Roxas was the first to recover. He squealed and jumped up, ran over, and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"How?" Was Axel's reply, "You two weren't even going out!"

"Not true, they've been secretly dating for two weeks." Namine stated. Roxas looked at me as I stared at the floor blushing like mad.

"I'm so happy for you Sora!" Roxas squealed. I grinned a big goofy grin.

"There's more," Riku started, "Its twins." Roxas squealed again and hugged me tighter.

"We need everyone to sign up for days to help Sora and Riku." Namine said, handing the paper to the people who hadn't already signed up.

"So, when did you guys… y'know." Axel asked.

"Axel!" Roxas chastised.

"What! I was only curious." He chuckled playfully. Roxas stopped hugging me and looked at Axel.

"That's an extremely personal question Axel! You're like a two year old!" Roxas scolded.

"I'm sowwy mwommy! I want a kwiss!" Axel spoke in a childish voice holding his hands up to Roxas after he was finished. Roxas smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"So, Nami whose working on what days?" Riku asked.

"Well, Awen and Luxord on Sunday's, You and I are working on Monday's, Leon and Cloud on Tuesday's, Larxene and Vexen on Wednesday's, Demyx and Zexion on Thursday's, Roxas and Axel on Friday's, and last but not least, Kairi and Xigbar on Saturday's." She listed. I smiled appreciatively, and then I turned to everyone else.

"I'm so thankful to have such great friends. If I hadn't come here I don't know where I'd be right now, probably back at the institute." I grimaced and must have looked sick because Riku pulled me down on the couch.

"The important thing is that we're happy that we have such great friends to help us through this. So thanks." Then he looked at me, "And you!" He said smiling, "Don't think like that!" He said playfully smacking my arm and leaning down to kiss my lips.

"Riku, I'm hungry?" I said questioningly. Riku smirked.

"What would you like my prince?" He asked me.

"Pancakes!" I said bouncing slightly up and down.

"As you wish." He said bowing and leaving. I looked around at the faces that all seemed to be smirking at me.

"He is so whipped!" Xigbar laughed. I blushed and pouted. Then everyone started laughing at me. I blushed harder. The laughter died down eventually and my blush began to fade.

"So, Sora, there are several things I need to discuss with you and Riku." He said. We left and went to the kitchen.

"Riku Vexen says he needs to talk to us." I said upon entering the room.

Riku turned, "Shoot." He said.

"Alright well, there are things Sora should not do and as the father, you should make sure he doesn't do these things. They are, no coffee, no smoking, no drinking alcohol, and nothing that will be too strenuous." He said.

"Okay, so just make sure he doesn't do those?" Riku asked. Vexen nodded his head.

"Also we should do a once weekly check up, just to make sure everything goes okay with this." Vexen said.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled, running into the kitchen at me. "We are throwing you a party! It's going to be so much fun! It can be a baby shower! Oh my god, we have to start planning." Roxas said hugging me.

"Thanks Rox, but you don't h—"

"Ah, buh, buh! We are doing this and that's final! You don't have to do a thing! Nami, and I will do everything." He said running out of the room. I look helplessly at Riku.

"Why, oh why, did I let you get me pregnant!" I said teasingly.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I may not update until summer break which is about 2 months away! I hope everyone likes this chapter and please excuse excessive mistakes still trying to learn how to type with my laptop! It's unbelievably hard! lol, anyway, please review! I'd greatly appreciate it! :D

-VJ


	6. 1 month down, 8 to go!

**Glass Winged Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride in which some of this story was based off of. Not much of it was though.**

**Chapter 6: Riku- 1 month down, 8 to go!**

**.Riku's POV.**

It had been a month since Sora found out he was pregnant. One hellish month of morning sickness, and exhaustion for poor Sora. So here we are one month later, on a Friday morning. Roxas is up in the bathroom with Sora, who is currently puking his guts out.

"So Riku, did you guys think of names yet?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, Sora likes Akari, and Asako, if they are both girls, I like Akatsuki, and Tasogare if both are boys. If we have one boy and one girl the names will be Akari, and Akatsuki." I replied.

"Those are good names." Axel commented as we heard footsteps come down the stairs. Sora and Roxas came down the stairs, although, Sora looked horrible.

"Hey, babe, you feeling any better?" I asked. Sora sat next to me and snuggled into my side as I wrapped an arm around him.

"No! These babies won't even let me eat without it coming back up! I just want to die sometimes!" He sobbed.

"Vexen said the morning sickness would hopefully end after month 2. So, you're halfway there babe!" I said, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I want the morning sickness to go away now though!" Sora whined. Then he sobbed into my side.

"Babe, Shhh… Just remember that after this we'll have two cute children!" I said. Sora leaned up, smiling a watery smile.

"Thank you Riku." He said, giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"How about some breakfast?" Axel asked.

"That sounds great." I said. I wrapped my arms around Sora's waist and kissed his forehead.

"Riku, where is Awen?" Sora asked me.

"She went over to Luxord's house." I informed him. Roxas got up from the chair across from us and started to tidy up the room.

"So Sora, when do you want to have the baby shower?" He asked casually. Sora groaned.

"You and Nami aren't actually planning one are you?" I asked.

"Of course we are! We aren't just going to leave you guys to fend for yourselves to get all that baby stuff. We love you more than that!" He said placing his arms across his chest.

"Okay, okay! Don't bite my head off." I said. I pulled Sora closer as means of protection.

"Riku…" Sora mumbled, "I don't feel so good!" He said running up the stairs, I followed him a moment later. He was retching into the toilet upstairs.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked, while I stood in the door frame of our bathroom. He nodded weakly. I walked to him and kneeled on the floor next to him. I rubbed small soothing circles on his back. "Think you can wait to ask Vexen about this until we go over for the check-up later?" I asked in a whisper. Once again he nodded.

"Can you hand me a cup of water?" He asked.

"Sure babe." I responded, getting up and filling a little paper cup with water from the sink. I handed it to him and he rinsed his mouth out and spit it back into the toilet before flushing it. He shakily got to his feet, holding onto the counter for support. I grabbed his elbow to steady him as we walk down the hall to his room. I helped him into bed. "I'll be back up to bring you food." I said kissing him gently on the lips. He sighed and rolled onto his side. I tip-toed out of his room and down the hall. I could smell Axel's cooking up here and it smelled delicious!

I went downstairs to get some food for myself and Sora and saw Roxas, and Axel making out on the loveseat. "Ahem…" I coughed. Roxas gasped as Axel moved down his neck.

"What…Do you need…Riku?" Roxas gasped.

"Is the food ready?" I asked. He nodded, and I continued on to the kitchen to get food.

I loaded a tray with everything that I knew Sora liked. I got 4 apples, a heaping plateful of scrambled eggs, 10 pieces of toast, two cups, and the whole jug of orange juice. I balanced everything carefully before moving back into our living room, where Axel and Roxas' kisses were quickly escalating. I moved to the stairs and back up them to Sora's room. I shouldered open the door and set the food down on the table beside his bed. Then I kissed his lips softly to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"Food?" He asked me. I nodded as he sat up. "I'm feeling much better…"

"Good, then you can eat and make those kids healthy and beautiful just like you." I said kissing him lightly again. I put some eggs onto his plate, gave him 5 pieces of toast, 2 of the apples, and a glass of orange juice. "Now eat up so that those kids in your tummy will be as beautiful as you." I said kissing his cheek. He blushed like mad.

"You're embarrassing me!" He squeaked in his embarrassment.

"Well, I could just tell you how I think that Axel and Roxas are having sex on our couch right now." I stated bluntly making him blush again. I chuckled.

"Riku! That's inappropriate to talk about while I'm eating!" Sora squealed indignantly. I laughed this time. He picked up the apple and took a bite as I served myself some food, not nearly as much as Sora eats. We made small talk for the rest of our meal, until I glanced at the clock and realized what time it was.

"Oh shit! Sora we have to go to Vexen's now! You promised to be there at eleven!" I said getting up and putting the food on his desk along with both of our plates. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his bed. We went down the stairs and out the door and down the street to Vexen's.

When we got there it was exactly 11 o' clock. "Hello Riku, Sora." Vexen greeted.

"Hey Vexen." I said. Sora just nodded.

"Any problems?" Vexen asked as he lifted Sora's shirt and put the gel on his stomach.

"Sora's been getting sick a lot. I'm not sure it's something natural." I replied as Vexen pressed the probe onto Sora's tummy. He watched the screen tentatively to see what was there.

"Well, I can see that they both look fine. As for the sickness? It's normal for Sora to get sick like this, because it's different for him, he is after all a male." Vexen said. I nodded while Sora just sat there staring at the screen in amazement.

"Sora? What is it?" I asked concerned.

"What's the third thing… there on the screen?" He stated.

"Hmm, well it appears to be… Oh, that is interesting…" Vexen said.

"What is it?" Sora asked impatiently.

"Sora, you're not just having twins… You're having triplets!" Vexen announced. I gawked at him.

"Wh—What?!" Sora shrieked.

"Congratulations, that explains the extra sickness, just hang in there Sora, it will all pass." Vexen said.

"Babe! We're gonna have three children!" I said kissing him as tears of joy started rolling down his cheeks.

"Let's go tell Roxas and Axel!" Sora said jumping up and leaving. I smiled as I followed thinking of our beautiful children.

* * *

A/N: OMGee!! Soooooooo Sorry that I made you all wait, I had school, and I got out about 2 weeks ago but I had this huge writer's block and I couldn't get past it until today! I hope everyone liked it and I absolutely cannot wait for all of the responses! :D Thanks to all who read and once again I know I suck for making you all wait for like 3 months... 'oo Anywho, Sora and Riku are having triplets! They will be cute! lol, thanks again and please review!

Vanilla out! ;D


	7. When the going gets hard

**Glass Winged Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride in which some of this story was based off of. Not much of it was though.**

**Chapter 7: Sora – When the going gets hard**

**.Sora's POV.**

It's the end of the 2nd month and my morning sickness is gone. I'm actually bigger than a normal person is at this time, but Vexen assures me that it's only because there are three of them. Everyone helping out around the house is very nice. Roxas and Namine are throwing the baby shower for me today. Everyone will be there, even a few people I haven't met yet.

"Sora…" Riku knocked at the bedroom door before coming in, "Admiring that beautiful belly of yours again?" He asked. I giggle as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me until his hands are resting on my belly. Then he kisses my neck.

"Ri-ku! We have to go! They want us there at 1!" I say smiling as he kisses my cheek.

"Come on, it's your day to be fussed over, and trust me, the girls in this bunch will coo over you until you can't stand it." Riku said with a smile, I smiled in return. Then we went down the stairs and out the door to Namine's house. When we got there Riku opened the door and shouted, "Mommy's here!"

We walked into her living room and Namine hopped up and came over to us. "Sora, what would you like to eat, you have to keep those two in there healthy!" She said.

"Two?" Riku, Axel and Roxas all asked. Riku raised his eyebrow at me. I just laughed nervously, and put one hand to the back of my head.

"I may not have told everyone…" He said. Riku groaned while Roxas and Axel snickered.

"Sora, you should have told them!" Riku said.

"Told us what?" Awen asked.

"You didn't even tell my sister!" Riku exclaimed, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Told us what?" Kairi said in a frustrated tone.

"It's not twins…" I said smiling, earning horrified expressions.

"Y—You lost one? Oh Sora—" I cut Namine off.

"It's triplets!" I said happily.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations, you guys are going to have lots of fun with three little kids running around!" Kairi said happily.

"Thanks." I said hugging Riku.

"Well, that's only more reason to get you food, you have to keep those children healthy!" Cloud said walking over to me and handing me a plate of food.

I smiled at them, that's when I noticed the new faces and blushed.

"You're one damn fertile kid!" A man with a stubble and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth said. I blushed more and hid my face in Riku's chest.

"Cid!" Namine chided.

"What! It's the truth." The man named Cid now said.

"Sorry Sora, we forgot about the introductions." Awen said, "The lady in pink is Aerith, the one with the sweat-band around her head is Yuffie, the red-haired one is Reno, the bald one is Rude, the brunette is Yuna, the blond is Rikku, and the scary looking silver-haired one is Paine." Awen introduced. I gave a small wave.

"It is **not** a sweat-band it is my ninja band!" Yuffie said.

"Yeah big difference there Yuffie." Reno said. Yuffie huffed crossing her arms over her chest, and jutting her bottom lip out in a pout. I was no where near the cuteness of mine. I started eating the things off of the plate.

Rude pulled the cigarette out of Cid's mouth. "Don't want the mother-to-be breathing in cancer." He said.

"So, wait do the babies have wings?" Yuffie asked. I froze, I wanted my kids to lead normal lives, no wings.

"No, not that I've seen." Vexen answered.

"Awww…" Yuffie said in disappointment, "That would have been cute!"

I sat down on one of the couches with Riku right behind me. I was tired of standing.

"Babe, eat, you need you strength, for the kids?" Riku said pushing the plate towards me again. I started eating again. It didn't last long though as the window behind me broke out and glass shattered and rained down on me.

"We want project 8021 back!" Said another project as it got in a fighting stance. I let loose a blood curdling scream as I tried to get away from the new comer. The glass cut up my arms, legs, hands, and feet as I scrambled away into the safety of Namine and Kairi's arms. Riku stood in between me and the fighter as he began to advance, Riku took him down quickly. Then more came, and more, and more, until they far out numbered the group around me.

Then all of a sudden they all began to fight. I stayed curled tight into myself, whipping my wings out I wrapped them around me like a cocoon. I looked out at one point and we were winning then the next we were losing and tear gas was coming into the room. I plugged my nose and ran to the door under the cover of the smoke. I made it out but hit into someone, they grabbed me in an iron-vice grip and started toward a helicopter in the middle of the street. I kicked and screamed.

"Riku! Help me! Please help me! Riku! Axel! Roxas! Awen!" I started sobbing. They had loaded me into the chopper and were getting ready to leave, I kept screaming. The guy tried to chloroform me, but I whipped out me wings ran for the door and jumped. I opened my wings too soon after jumping out of the chopper and the propeller thing cut off about 3 inches of the tip of my wing. The pain was so agonizing that I began to drop immediately.

"SORA!" I heard Riku yell. I was careening toward the ground at surprising speed. Then Roxas ran out the door and propelled into the air, he caught me but I knew he couldn't hold me long, I weighed more than usual. He moved to land quickly. I know I must have gotten some chloroform, because that and blood lose was causing me to lose consciousness quickly.

**.Riku's POV.**

As soon as Roxas' feet were on the ground I was at Sora's side. "Sora?! Sora!" I cried as he slowly fainted.

"Vexen!" Axel yelled. I tore off part of my shirt and applied it to the tip of Sora's wing. Then I added pressure to see if I could stop the bleeding. The fabric was stained in a matter of minutes. Vexen and Axel rushed over. Vexen pulled away the fabric covering the wound and examined it.

"We need to get him to my house immediately." Vexen said. I picked him up bridal style, carrying him down the street. Vexen was right behind me reminding me to be careful. As if I needed more reminders that my lover was hurt in my arms. When we got to Vexen's house Vexen quickly got a gurney to put Sora on, and yes, he does have gurneys. Then he quickly started to get things around the fix Sora's numerous wounds. He bandaged his wing quickly and started to stitch up one of the deep gashes. I watched and stroked Sora's hand forehead while I held his hand with my other hand.

"He'll be fine, Riku." Axel said again as he and Roxas stood with us. I let out a shaky breath, trying not to panic as Vexen bandaged him up and fixed the wounds.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood… We may need to do a transfusion, but, we need someone with similar blood…" Vexen said looking at Roxas.

"Sure, sure, if it helps Sora you can take some blood from me." Roxas responded.

"Thank you, Roxas, I'm so indebted to you now." I said. Roxas waved his hand at me.

"No you aren't, I just want to help my friend." Roxas told me with an honest smile. He moved over to the bed besides Sora and lay down. Vexen put the needle in making Roxas flinch. Axel was by his side in a second, soothing him as he went through his worst nightmares. I held Sora's hand tightly as I watched his chest slowly move up and down. Vexen had taken a pint of blood from Roxas. He had said it was enough. The he poke a new needle into Sora's arm and began to transfuse the blood.

"Riku, do you want to go see how the others are doing?" Axel asked. I looked torn between going with them and staying with Sora.

"Don't worry Riku, I'll be here if he wakes up." Vexen said. I nodded and got up to go see the others. Upon Reaching Namine's house we saw there was very little damage. We walked in and looked around. Everyone was alright, just a little bruised.

"How's Sora?" Awen said running up to me.

"He's doing just fine." I told her, smiling some. There was glass all over the floor and most of the food was all over as well.

"Good thing the presents were in a different room!" Namine said, coming in from the kitchen with a broom. She began sweeping up the mess. I started to clean up as well. I tried to occupy my brain with thoughts other than Sora. I accidentally picked up a big piece of glass. As I thought my grip tightened around it, then it sliced my palm. I dropped it immediately. Looking at my injured hand as blood poured from it.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Awen asked. I nodded in response. "Well, will you let me bandage your hand?" Once again I only nodded my consent. Then she pulled my down the hall to the bathroom. She pushed me down on the toilet seat then went to the closet to get a rag. After she had cleaned the cut she started to bandage it.

"What if Sora wakes up and I'm not there?" I asked, mostly deep in thought. Awen looked at me curiously before answering.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, I don't think he'll be too bad." Awen answered. Then she put a piece of medical tape on the gauze. "You're good to go." She said. I nodded in appreciation, then I got up and began walking to Vexen's house. When I got there Sora was up talking to Vexen.

"Sora!" I exclaimed, making both of them look my way in surprise. "I was so worried!" I said going over to him and hugging him, making sure to be careful of his wing.

"Riku, I'm fine! I actually want to go back to the party, but Vexen said no." He pouted. I laughed at him, then kissed him again.

"Maybe we'll bring the party to you." I smiled. His face lit up in excitement.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied, then I called Axel and Roxas and told them to get the party over to Vexen's house to continue the baby shower. They agreed and no less then 10 minutes later they were bringing in the presents and food and setting them on tables and any space that was open. We all watched as Sora opened the presents. He smiled and gave out 'thank you's to everyone. Then it started to get dark, and everyone decided it was time to go home. I walked over to Awen.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, so have the people who are staying in town sleep at our house okay?" I questioned. She answered with a 'yes' and left to go talk to the other and go home. Vexen moved Sora into a bedroom so that I could stay by him all night. Sora was out pretty quickly and I thought it best to watch him for a little while. His slow breaths were eventually my lullaby and I too slipped into my dreamland.

* * *

A/N: Okay so tonight was my last night of summer vacation! I go to school tomorrow, so be happy I updated! Ok I have pictures of what I want the children to look like, but I'm not sure if I want to show everyone. Maybe if I get some reviews, I'll put up the link, so please review and be nice! I'm too tired to deal with flamers. Thanks again for reading, oh and a thanks to all the lovely reviewers! I'll get names and put them in the next chapter it's getting late right now though and I'm tired so... Bye!

-VJ


	8. 4 down, 5 to go?

**Glass Winged Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride in which some of this story was based off of. Not much of it was though.**

**Chapter 8: Sora – 4 down, 5 to go?**

**.Sora's POV.**

I'm now 4 months pregnant! I was so excited to know that I was having two boys and a girl. I can already guess who the spoiled one will be. Riku and I decided on the final for the names too. The boys' names will be Tasogare, and Akatsuki. The girl's name will be Akari. I'm getting big, although the growing isn't as much as the first three months. Vexen assured Riku and me that it was natural and there is nothing to be worried about. Riku and I are getting the room set up. Three little cribs and a changing table. I just hope that they don't all need changed at once. I was sitting on the floor reading directions to Riku, on how to put the dresser together.

"No, you put that little doo-hicky on there!" I said.

"Sora, I don't have a clue what you mean by, 'doo-hicky'!" Riku replied. I pouted, because lately I've been moodier than hell.

"Fine if you don't want my help do it yourself!" I said trying to get up.

Riku chuckled as I failed again and again to get myself up. He came over and offered his hands to pull me up. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to be mean. I'm just frustrated…" He told me.

"I'm sorry too. Maybe we should have someone else do it, because this is too much for me right now. I'm tired and the kids are kicking me and..." I sighed. Riku softly kissed my lips.

"I'm sure someone would be more than willing to help me put it together while you sleep." He whispered, kissing my cheek. I sighed happily before moving to go lie down in bed. I made it three-quarters of the way there before I let out of yelp of pain.

"Sora? Are you alright?" Riku asked coming to where I was outside the door before our room.

"I don't know…" I gasped, my breathes coming short and in gasps. "It just hurts!" I said squeezing my eyes shut against the pain. I kept gasping for air.

"Sora, breathe, the kids aren't getting any air if you aren't. Let's do a count, breathe in, 1…2…3, breath out, 1…2…3." I did the breathing with him. "Is it getting any better?" He asked. I shook my head. Riku picked me up and carried me to the bed. He placed me on my back. He gently kissed my forehead. I started gasping again. "Breathe Sora, in, 1…2…3, out, 1…2…3." He reminded me and I nodded doing as he said. "I'm going to go call Vexen, keep breathing, and do **not** stop." He said. I nodded as I kept doing the breathing exercise.

He left to go get his cell phone and as he was on the phone I had one particularly bad pain. I gasped, and kept gasping. My stomach started to hurt and I knew if Riku didn't come back soon and help me that the babies were going to die. Riku appeared a minute later and dropped his closed cell phone and ran to me. "R—Riku! T—the b—babies! Are going t—to die!" I gasped stuttering as I tried very hard to gasp in enough air.

"No they're not! You need to breathe Sora! You have to breathe for me. Ready in, 1…2…3, out 1…2…3, in 1…2…3, out 1…2…3!" Riku commanded and I tried my hardest to obey. I was getting more air and my stomach started to hurt a little less. Taking big gulps of air to fill my lungs, my vision, which had started to blur, was becoming clear again. My brain cleared enough for me to realize the pain was dieing down and going away. "Feeling any better?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I feel much better now." I was drained, too much stress I just wanted to sleep. I turned on to my side and I started dozing in and out. Slowly Riku rubbed my back. It soothed me even further and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**.Riku's POV.**

I left Sora sleeping in bed and went to see if Vexen was here yet. When I got downstairs he knocked. I answered the door tiredly.

"Is Sora okay?" He asked. I nodded. "What was wrong?"

"He had pains in his stomach and he couldn't breathe." I answered in a monotone voice.

"Ah, I see. He was having false contractions." Vexen concluded.

"What are those?" I asked.

"It's when a person who has been pregnant for a while has contractions that are sort like the real ones." Vexen informed me.

"Oh, well he couldn't breathe, how do we explain that?" I questioned, gaining knowledge is essential.

"Well, it's quite simple. Sora was in so much pain that he just couldn't breath. I believe that he is going to need a c- section, when it comes to that time. For now, let him sleep if it happens again do exactly what you did last time to calm him down." He answered.

"Thanks for the help Vexen, I appreciate it." I replied as he started to leave. I slowly trudged up the stairs to go to our room. Sora still lay on his side. I crawled onto the bed next to him. His eyes slowly flitted open.

"Mm… Hey…" He smiled.

"Hey…" I murmured, smiling back.

"What did Vexen say?" He asked warily.

"He said it was false contractions, he said that it can happen again so… I'll just be extra watchful…" I whispered again kissing the tip of his nose. He giggled and scooted closer. Then he gasped. "What? What is it?" I asked panicked.

"One of the babies just kicked me…" He whispered. I placed my hands on his stomach. One of them kicked my hand. I smiled; we were peaceful until Roxas burst in.

"Sora! Guess what I just… Oh hello…" He said as he blushed. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"The babies were kicking so I was feeling…" I explained.

"Ooh! Can I feel too?" He asked, Sora nodded and blushed. Roxas came over and placed both hands on Sora's round belly. His eyes widened. "That's so cool!" He said. Then he ran to the hallway and down the stairs. Then he came back up dragging Axel after him.

"What are you doing Rox?" Axel said irritated as Roxas placed his hands on Sora's stomach. Axel complained for all of two seconds more. He looked at me and smiled, "That must be cool to you knowing it's your kids." I nodded and traveled down Sora's body and kissed his stomach by his belly button.

"All the more reason I can't wait for these kids to be in my arms." I smiled kissing his belly again and laying my head on it. Roxas and Axel smiled before they sat on the bed next to us. "I needed to ask you guys if you would help me with putting the cribs together." I said as Sora started to doze.

"Sure, we could help, but question why isn't Sora helping?" Axel questioned. Roxas scoffed before getting up.

"You dummy, he's obviously tired, and wouldn't you be tired if you were pregnant?" Axel nodded in agreement. Slowly Sora dozed into oblivions. I pulled his shirt back down to cover his stomach. Then I kiss him on the forehead.

"Sleep tight babe…" I whispered. Axel and Roxas followed me to the triplet's nursery.

"Ok so I need major help, we started on it but then we both started to get frustrated with each other so we stopped." I explained.

"Ok, so how about we all take a crib. We'll get done faster and we won't have to deal with anyone getting angry or frustrated with anyone else, how's that sound?" Roxas asked. I smiled approvingly.

"Sounds great, so let's get to work!" I declared. We all set to work on our own crib. Roxas got done first and went to help axel who was ready to light his crib on fire. Then when they were done we finished mine and even set up the changing table.

"Ugh… So anyone tired?" I groaned out and in response got one groan and a cheerful 'nope!'

"When is Sora going for his next ultra sound?" Axel asked.

"Um, actually we're going in tomorrow. Vexen wants to see about something or other… I guess I just wasn't listening." I grinned sheepishly.

"Tsk, Tsk! Not listening when the doctor is talking about your own children." Roxas chided sarcastically.

"Yeah, so I'm tired I'm going to bed if you guys want to stay here for the night the guest room is empty." I offered before going to my room where Sora was still fast asleep. I climbed into bed beside him. He stirred and opened his eyes a little.

"Done?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes, now sleep, you need your strength." I said as I kissed his forehead and lay back against my pillow. I drifted into a dream filled sleep.

**The next day…**

I woke up and immediately went down the stairs to get breakfast going. Sora came down to the sent of food. I chuckled as he sat in the chair in the living room almost sleeping. "Food's ready." I sat and he came into the kitchen to eat at the table. After breakfast we went to Vexen's for a check up and ultra sound.

"Come in! Sora lie down and pull your shirt up, I want to check something." Vexen said. Sora lay down and removed his shirt. Then Vexen put the gel on his stomach and ran the probe around and checked the kids. "Interesting, the kids are developing quickly, it seems that this is not like a normal pregnancy." Vexen said.

"Then when are they going to be due?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well, at this rate, two months, so maybe 8-10 weeks." Vexen said.

"Oh my god! Then I can finally see my little babies!" Sora squealed and I smiled. The knowledge of the babies being born sooner made me so happy, and Sora even more happy. Things just couldn't get better, but how I was fooled.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I apologize about how long I took to update. I hope to get lots of reviews because my stories are kind of floundering at the moment. Oh! I want to know that if I end after the babies birth should I make a sequeal that would tell of life after the babies were born and got older or, just end it... I kind of have a plan for a sequeal but if no one would read it then what would be the point? Ok so please tell me that and I think I have a poll up that is for seeing what the children look like, but I don't know if I do or not... Anyway if I do please vote so I can tell everyone the URL. Thanks and please review! Thanks to everyone who does review I'll give special mentions later! Sorry for doing that again! I just want to update everything...

-VanillaJewelz


	9. Down to the wire

**Glass Winged Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride in which some of this story was based off of. Not much of it was though.**

**Chapter 9: Sora – Down To the Wire**

**.Sora's POV.**

So the triplets are due in a little less than two weeks. Vexen told us that that meant they could come any time between now and then. So, as a result Riku has had nonstop watch on me. It's been either himself or someone else in our little group. I just sit back let them ask questions. When I get cravings they get it for me. It's kind of funny to watch them all run around like chickens with their heads cut off. I'm basically on bed rest so it's pretty boring. It usually goes like this, "Do you want something to eat?"

Me: "No."

Them: "Do you want something to drink?"

Me: "No."

Them: "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Me: "No."

Them: "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Me: "Ok."

Two minutes later:

Me: "Will you get me some water?"

I often wonder if any of them want to strangle me. I hate being such a nuisance to them. It makes me feel useless. So I hate to say it but I can't wait for the children to be born. Now let's see I think it's a Sunday so Awen and Luxord should be making out on our couch right now. I was about to get up so that I could go get some food to nibble on when Demyx and Zexion walked in.

"And where do you think you're going?" Demyx said as he gently pushed me back.

"I was only getting up to get a snack. I'm so bored and tired of sitting in bed all day!" I whined. Demyx smiled sympathetically. Zexion came in and pushed me back and got me situated again.

"Sorry but you can't get up. So we are your arms and legs today." Demyx said.

"Where are Luxord and Awen?" I asked curiously.

"They're on a date." Zexion informed me.

"Oh, so where's Riku?" I questioned.

"He went out to 'supervise' them." Zexion said using air quotes.

"So he went to spy and them and left me to lie in bed! I'm so bored though!" I groaned.

"Sorry Sora, maybe we could play a game or something." Demyx sighed.

"What game?" I asked.

"What about monopoly or something?" Zexion asked.

"Sure, whatever. Could someone get me something to nibble on? I really am hungry." I mumbled.

"Sure thing Sugar!" Demyx bounced out of the room and down the hallway.

"So how are you feeling today Sora?" Zexion asked in a concerned tone.

"I feel pretty good, besides being bored. My stomach is a little queasy too, but I think it's because I'm hungry." I stated.

"That's good; we don't want you to feel bad." Zexion nodded. Demyx bounced back into the room with a plate of apple slices and a glass of water. I thanked him and him and Zexion sat on either side of me on the bed.

"Why apple slices?" I asked, looking at them suspiciously. They both looked insanely guilty for a few seconds before Dem responded.

"I just thought a good healthy sna—"

"Riku told you to give them to me didn't he?" I interrupted.

"Yeah… I would have brought you chocolate or something but Riku told me not to give you anything unhealthy." Demyx said guiltily. I giggled as I picked up an apple slice and nibbled at it.

"Alright so down to business, what game should we play?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know, how about…ooh! How about Candy land!" Demyx sang happily. I chuckled and let them decide which game we would play. I dozed somewhat as they argued over a game. Demyx woke me up by shaking me.

"We're playing Candy Land!" He said excitedly as he started to set up the board. Zexion helped me get propped up enough to play.

"How do you play?" I asked. Demyx's mouth dropped open.

"You don't know how to play Candy Land?!" He asked.

"No." I admitted. He looked even more shocked.

"Well, it's very easy you pick up a card and whatever color is on that card that is where you go to on the board." Demyx explained. We played candy land for a good two hours before I started to feel sleepy. I yawned once and Zexion immediately noticed.

"Are you tired Sora?" He asked.

"A little, I think I wanna lie down for a while." I yawned again. Zexion nodded and helped me get situated so that I could take a nap. Then he left and so did Demyx and I slowly drifted into a comforting sleep.

**2 Hours Later!**

I woke up with a horrible in my stomach. I gasped for air and did the breathing exercises Riku and I had practiced it was gone a few minutes later. I just laid there and breathed deeply for a while before dozing back into a light sleep.

About an hour after there was another harsh pain and I tried to do my breathing exercises. It took a little longer for this one to go away but it did after about ten minutes. I laid there for awhile just trying to catch my breath. The feeling came back about an hour later and I repeated my exercises as I thought about what was happening.

No one was around, and I was very worried about that. I was worried no one would find me in time for the c-section. The next set of pains caught me off guard and I yelled in pain. They were about 30 minutes apart now. I was trying so hard not to faint. They were only getting worse. I clenched my eyes shut in pain and I gripped the blankets around me until my knuckles were white.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain. I prayed that it would stop soon. Then another stronger wave hit "Ahh!" I screamed again. I heard feet pounding up the steps.

"Sora, are you alright?" Demyx asked me. I had my eyes clenched in pain as I shook it.

"No!" I yelled as the pain finally stopped. My head fell back onto the pillows. "Where is Riku?" I gasped.

"He's not back yet, but I'll go call him, then we need to get you to Vexen's house." Demyx said as he left the room. He came back minutes later with Zexion.

"Sora, is it okay if we move you right now?" Zexion asked. I nodded as Demyx grabbed the one upper arm and Zexion the other. "Vexen is going to bring a wheelchair down here so you don't have to walk, ok?" He explained. I, once again, nodded. We slowly made our way down the stairs. Vexen was waiting outside with a wheelchair and we made our slow progress over to the wheelchair.

"Sora, we have to get you to my house fast. These babies won't wait long before they need to come out." Vexen said.

"I can't do this without Riku! I need Riku, where is he?" I panicked.

"He's coming don't worry…" Demyx said. We were quick to get to Vexen's house. They helped me into one of those gowns you get at the hospital. Then they got me onto a bed where I would hopefully be comfortable until the operation. The contractions were coming about every ten minutes.

"Sora, we can't wait much longer." Vexen said. I gripped the bed sheets with all my might as another contraction hit me. "We have to get started.

"Not without Riku!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Vexen started to get a room prepared for the operation as we waited. Finally right before we left to go into the operation room Riku burst through the door. "Riku!" I said.

"I'm here! I'm here, you can do this Sora, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Riku smiled at me as Vexen moved me into the room for operation. Vexen placed a mask over my face as I gripped Riku's hand.

"Sora, count back from ten for me." He said.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three….Two…" And I was out.

* * *

**_A/N: Hola Good people! I have come with an update... A very crappy update but an update! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please look at the poll I have on my profile it's about a sequel. I don't know exactly if I should do it. But there is only like one chapter left to this story! =( It makes me sad! I loved this story very much! Well, I hope that everyone liked this chapter! =) Now it's time for me to go play the sims and do some mpreg! lol! Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers! Thanks again for reading!_**

**_Buh bye! -VanillaJewelz!_**


	10. The end

**Glass Winged Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride in which some of this story was based off of. Not much of it was though.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sora – My love and my babies…**

**.Sora's POV.  
**

I woke in a fog and wondered vaguely where I was before I tried to sit up and felt the painful incision in my abdomen. I hissed and laid back. Riku was at my side in an instant. "Shhh… Vexen said the incision will be pretty sore for a while." He cooed.

I whimpered as I laid back and rested my hand on my stomach. When I realized that it was flat I freaked out. "Where are my babies?" I asked frantically.

Riku shushed me and pushed me back onto the bed. Then he started to pet my hair back. "The kids are with Roxas, Axel and Awen. I can have them come in here if you want." He whispered. I nodded and he left the room to get them. I relaxed onto the bed right as they came back in. "Two boys and a girl." Riku said.

"Who was born first?" I asked. Riku smiled at me.

"Well, I went ahead and named them since I knew the names we wanted. Akatsuki was born first, Tasogare was born second, and our little angel, Akari, was born last." Riku smiled lovingly at the baby in his arms then Roxas handed the baby he had in his arms.

The baby had silver hair, just like his father, and tan skin, just like me, and finally when his eyes opened he had blue eyes. Riku sat on the bed next to me. "That's Akatsuki; the one in my arms is Akari." He smiled. I looked at our little girl, she had blond hair, don't ask me how, pale skin, and aqua eyes. "Awen has Tasogare." He said as Awen came over to show me my middle baby. He was tan; he had chocolate brown hair, and Green eyes.

"They all have a little piece of us in them." I whispered as I stared at them lovingly.

"Vexen said that we could take them home today if we wanted, but he also said that you need at least two days bed rest." I groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me! I've been in bed more the last month than I ever have been my whole life!" I complained.

"It's only two more days and the babies will be there with you so that you can take care of them." Riku whispered next to my ear. I shivered a little at the feeling of his breath against my ear. Great, just what I needed, to be horny after just being pregnant! I don't want that for at least a year now!

"Fine, but no more disappearing acts!" I told him. He chuckled.

"I promise, just stay with me forever." Riku whispered back and we shared a loving kiss that earned coos from the people in the room.

"We've received word from the institute that they are done pursuing you. They lost many people in the last attack and they do not wish to continue. Also they said that they can see that being in a normal environment has greatly improved your… attitude." Axel said as he came into the room.

I gaped at him, "Really? That easily, this seems like a cheesy ending to a stupid story!"

"Apparently, they've made a new you. They got a new baby to add wings to and that can have children… Poor kid… Well, that leaves you off the hook!" Axel smiled. I smiled back ecstatic that I would have a normal life. Hopefully my children could too. As for this moment? Right now? Couldn't be more perfect.

_**The End~**_

* * *

_A/N: I am soooooo lazy.... This was the last chapter... I'm still considering a sequel, but I'm not sure about that yet... I may just do a new mpreg one... So whatevs. I'm lazy and made the last chapter super duper short... It's literally only 600 words. So I understand if you get angry at me. Please tell me how you liked it. I know I hated it. Whatever though! Thanks for reading!_

_ciao!  
_

_-VJ_


End file.
